


That Night at the Park

by iRockYourSocks



Series: What to Expect When You're Expecting [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRockYourSocks/pseuds/iRockYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara's interest in her brother's friend is the catalyst that changes her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd yolo

It’s hot, muggy, loose strands of hair sticking to her damp skin, but she doesn’t want this to stop, doesn’t want to even _consider_ stopping. It took her long enough to convince him to do _this_ , and she’s positive that even though he’s wanted her for a while now, even though she’s wanted _him_ for just as long, she ignores the guilt in his golden eyes for betraying his best friend by doing _this_ with his kid sister.

Katara can care less what Sokka thinks right now, because he doesn’t run her life, and she can do what she wants.

And right now she wants Zuko’s hands to stay on her body, wants his tongue to continue tracing her pulse.

This is probably the worst place to do this, but they are carefully hidden on this bench under the canopy of the night and stars. Her shirt and bra are uncomfortably pulled up to her collarbone and her skirt is pooled around her ankles and even though she’s _so hot_ , she still presses her back into his damp chest, grips his heat slicked thighs as her head rolls onto his shoulder. The material of his shirt is soft, and it easily soaks up her frustrated tears.

She wishes she didn’t sound so needy, but she can feel her release tingling from the roots of her hair to the place where she and Zuko are so intimately connected. One of his hands knead her breast, the other slipping between her legs to speed up her release, because she can tell he isn’t going to last much longer from the way his breath is hitching, the suppressed whines ripped out of his throat.

Maybe this empty park isn’t the best place for this type of thing and Katara doesn’t even want to think about the consequences if they were discovered, but when he kisses her forehead after he pulls up his pants, helping her dress herself, she can never regret what they did-

-regardless of any consequence.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to continue the "Unexpected" oneshot.


End file.
